Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
With the diversified functions of the mobile terminal, the mobile terminal has been changed to a device that can handle various communication media. For example, a recent mobile terminal may handle various media for communication between users such as phone conversation, text message, instant message, social network service (SNS), and emails.
As emails have been able to be received and transmitted through the mobile terminal, users who use the mobile terminal for work, have been increased, and transmission of emails through the mobile terminal has been increased exponentially. For example, if a user registers information for accessing an email server in the mobile terminal, the mobile terminal may receive an email transmitted to the user from an email server by using the registered information or transmit an email drafted by the user to the email server.
However, since the mobile terminal has a small screen, the user may have a difficulty in checking a bulk email. The user may want to extract a main message only from the bulk email to check the email message. To this end, if the user inputs a search keyword, a function for searching for the input keyword may be implemented. However, the search function has inconvenience in that the user should necessarily input the search keyword. For example, since the user is not likely to recall a search keyword in a state that the user does not know the email message, utility of the user for the search function may be reduced.
Therefore, instead of the search function, it may be more effective for the user that a main message of the email is automatically selected by the mobile terminal. In this respect, the present invention is to suggest a mobile terminal that can allow a user to easily check information related to a recipient or a sender, which is primarily regarded as a main message.